The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device, for example, a technology effective when applied to a semiconductor device obtained by wire bonding to leads of a substrate.
A substrate-type semiconductor device having, as a means for preventing flow-out of an adhesive, a spot-facing groove formed in a substrate at the periphery of a die pad is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7(1995)-45641 (Patent Document 1).
Further, a structure in which a semiconductor chip or another electronic component element is fixed to a printed wiring board and a groove portion is provided by laser processing between a die pad portion and a bonding pad portion for electrically coupling the electronic component element is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-50642 (Patent Document 2).
Still further, a leadframe-type semiconductor device having a structure provided, at the header thereof to which a pellet (semiconductor chip) is coupled via a solder layer, with a step difference and a small groove for preventing the flow of a solder is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6(1994)-37122 (Patent Document 3).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7 (1995)-45641    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-50642    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6(1994)-37122